


lol jk

by tablemanners



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Accidental Text, Café Musain, Fluff, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Oblivious, confessioin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablemanners/pseuds/tablemanners
Summary: Grantaire just happens to accidentally text Enjolras something he probably shouldn't have in a fit of desperation. Lucky for him, Enjolras feels the same way.





	lol jk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot, not really any build up. I hope you guys enjoy!

It was a simple blunder. He hadn’t actually meant to send it out, much less send it out to Enjolras, yet he had. All he could do now was count the hours until his eventual demise, which seemed practical. Grantaire glanced down at his phone to ensure it wasn’t just some vivid hallucination. The cracked screen of his phone, blinding in the dim room, still displayed the text. Grantaire’s “downfall,” if you want to be poetic about it. The message itself wasn’t too out of the ordinary, a bit risqué, but Grantaire was known for that shit. The thing was, he never texted just Enjolras; it was always on one of their club’s ridiculous group chats. 

“I’d let you fuck me,” Grantaire read out loud, feeling his face go red just thinking about Enjolras reading those words. If he had sent it to anyone else, they’d know to interpret it sarcastically, or perhaps as an uplifting compliment, but not something he meant literally. But Enjolras took everything literally. And Grantaire meant that literally. “Damn!” He cursed, slumping back and tossing his phone away. Of course, why even bother to type that out? That was the epitome of stupidity. But it had been a hell of a night.

It was Friday, after one of their club meetings at the Musain, and Enjolras was fresh in Grantaire’s mind. The group was socializing, all squeezed together in the musty back room of the café. Grantaire was feeling exceptionally lonely after seeing Courfeyrac flirt with Combeferre, Marius obsess over Cosette, Eponine moon over Marius, and both Joly and Bahorel charm Musichetta. All night. It honestly gave him a headache, but could he blame them? He spent each Friday night romancing Enjolras in his head and getting told off in reality. He was hopeless.

“Caught in the jaws of love?” Jehan asked, sliding in out of nowhere. He had a healthy glow to him, buzzed off of some wine and flashing Grantaire a toothy grin. “You look absolutely miserable, my friend.” 

“Thanks a bunch, mate,” he replied, a loathsome smirk on his face. “I appreciate the sentiments.” 

Jehan snickered, covering his mouth and speaking in low tones as not to draw attention to them. “I meant no offense, R. You’ve seemed upset lately. How long do you plan for this crush to go on?” 

Grantaire’s eyes found Enjolras, jotting down some notes as he spoke with Combeferre. He let out a heavy sigh. “I really wish I could control it, Jehan. It’d put a cease to it in an instant if I could.” Enjolras was laughing now, gently, and Grantaire could feel his heart constricting.

“You don’t mean that,” Jehan countered knowingly, nudging his shoulder. “Love is a beautiful thing. Don’t give up on it.” He stood back up, holding an empty bottle. “I’m gonna go get some more, want me to get you any?”

It was pointless to ask. It wasn’t as though he didn’t know the answer, Grantaire was their local drunk, after all. “Eh, I’ll pass,” Grantaire answered instead, surprising himself. He frowned, but Jehan was grinning at him again and patting his shoulder.

“Wise choice, R. You need a good night’s sleep.”

Eponine caught his eye from across the room and waved him over. Reluctantly, he made eye contact and got up in defeat. “Did you think Marius was looking my way earlier?” She asked hopefully. Ever since she learned that Marius went to Grantaire’s “little club,” she had been attending, never missing a meeting. She was in the same boat as him, he supposed. Except Marius actually liked Eponine, even if it wasn’t romantic affection.

“I don’t know, ‘Ponine,” He replied truthfully, knowing he had only been paying attention to Enjolras. Eponine didn’t know about his little obsession. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure quite how Jehan knew. 

“I think he may have been,” she continued, sitting up straighter when her eyes caught something in the distance. “Oh, here he comes! Do I look alright?” It was so wrong seeing Eponine like this, no longer independent and self-assured, but soft and gooey. Nothing was wrong with her newfound heart, it was just such a foreign concept to Grantaire that it confused him to see it. To him, Eponine was the bitch that always threatened to beat him up-- in a friendly way, of course. 

“You’re fine,” he reassured, getting up to make room as Marius arrived.

“You don’t need to move, Grantaire,” Marius said awkwardly. He was newer to the group, and was still intimidated by Grantaire. He wasn’t sure why.

“It’s no problem, I need to go home anyway.”

He had said goodbye to most of the others, and began to push his way to the door when he heard a distinct voice that sent a chill down his back. “Grantaire!” Enjolras called, ruffling through his friends to reach him. “Are you leaving?”

Grantaire stiffened, feeling his heart rate begin to pick up. “Um, yeah, I’m tired so I figured I’d go on and head out.”

“Oh,” Enjolras said. He scrunched his brow, clearly puzzled. It was adorable, and somehow also immensely hot. His face glistened with a thin sheen of sweat, red from the stuffy room. His golden hair frizzed something awful, yet he still looked so put together. “Alright, bye.” 

“Is that it?” Grantaire asked, feeling as though he was walking on thin ice. It had been less than an hour ago that Enjolras was preaching angrily in his face about a citizen’s right to protest or something like that, and then Grantaire had said something back about private property and not going too far, and Enjolras had been pissed. But now was good. Enjolras was close, and not telling him he hated his guts. Grantaire was elated. 

Enjolras held a steady gaze, his expression impossible to read. “I just wanted to make sure you were good. You usually don’t leave this early, and I was afraid you were super drunk or something.” 

Grantaire nodded, a little embarrassed that Enjolras would expect that of him. “Well, thanks I guess. Bye, Apollo.”

Enjolras broke eye contact upon hearing the nickname. “Wait, Grantaire, um… I wanted to apologize about earlier, I didn’t mean to get so worked up, and you had a valid point, so, um… sorry.” He was uncomfortable, that much Grantaire could tell. “I understand if you’re upset with me, I just thought I should go ahead and get that out there.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Grantaire said, a sad smile on his face. “Goodnight.”

He had stumbled back to his apartment, drunk off of the encounter. It kept replaying in his head, Enjolras speaking to him, concerned about him. Shit, he was smitten. 

He got home, wired and unable to sleep, and decided to watch tv. However nothing could keep his attention, and it was around 1 am when he gave up with trying to distract himself. Instead, he chose to psychoanalyze his relationship with Enjolras, which meant going through the few texts he had exchanged with the other man. There wasn’t much to go off of, and in a moment of hysteria due to sleep deprivation, he began to type dumb messages into his phone. It ranged from ‘you’re hot’ to ‘I’m helplessly in love with you, I think’ and everything in between. When he had typed up ‘I’d let you fuck me,’ he chastised himself, realizing how foolish he was being. That was when his thumb slipped, of all things, and sent his message. His stupid, idiotic, private message he never should have even composed. Splendid. 

Read at 1:47 am

Enjolras is typing

Enjolras stopped typing after a second. A blank screen greeted Grantaire. Somewhere miles off, Enjolras was staring at his own phone, probably disgusted and unsure of what to say to Grantaire without offending him.

Enjolras is typing

The dots disappeared again, and Grantaire wondered if he should say anything or just ignore it. What do you do in that situation? Send ‘lol jk?’ Wow, great cover up.

Enjolras is typing 

Grantaire’s phone chimed, and he didn’t hesitate reading the screen. It was from Enjolras. ‘Um’ it read, making Grantaire grimace. Great. Now it was awkward. Another chime. ‘Did you mean to send that to me?’ The second text wasn’t any better.

‘Sorry about that lol’ Grantaire typed hastily, this time deliberately hitting send. Surprisingly, the seconds didn’t seem to stretch on for hours. They hardly gave him any time to comprehend the situation before Enjolras was responding again. 

‘Were you serious?’ 

The grand dilemma: lie and play it safe, or just come clean and apologize? Grantaire tried to weigh his options. On one hand, Enjolras didn’t seem too fond of him in the first place, so he wasn’t loosing too much. On the other hand, if it made Enjolras uncomfortable he may try to distance himself from Grantaire, and there goes any ounce of a positive relationship with him. If he said maybe, it was as good as saying yes. 

‘Maybe’ The implications were obvious. Grantaire had folded. Who knows, maybe Enjolras will fall asleep, forget all about this and never check his texts from Grantaire. He was about to send another ‘sorry’ but then Enjolras responded once more.

‘We should probably talk about this in person.’ Ah yes, a reasonable, well thought out solution to their awkward predicament. Grantaire hated it.

‘No it’s fine just pretend this never happened’ he sent back. He could hear his heart beat as blood rushed through his head. Enjolras would never accept that answer. 

‘Do you like me?’ The new message read. Grantaire felt a bit queasy. He decided not to answer that one. ‘We need to talk’ he said again, more of a command than a suggestion. 

Grantaire cursed once more, tossing a blanket over his head and burrowing under it. It was just a phone. He could ignore a phone. 

He couldn’t ignore the knocking on his door when he woke up bleary eyed and hazy eight hours later. He was pretty sure Enjolras didn’t know where he lived, but he could be wrong. The knocking continued, and Grantaire got up to answer it. He saw familiar blonde curls through his peep hole and felt himself begin to panic. “W-who is it?” He called.

“It’s Enjolras. Grantaire, can we talk?” The other man answered, his voice tense. 

Grantaire opened the door a few inches. Enjolras looked disheveled and nervous, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “It this is about last night, I’m sorry, okay? Just forget about it.”

Enjolras stiffened and clenched his jaw. “Just let me in Grantaire,” he tried once more, not wanting to have to make a whole ordeal out of this. 

“Fine, whatever,” Grantaire said as he stepped back sulkily, letting go of the door. Enjolras stumbled in, still looking a bit freaked out.

“So, um, why did you send that text?” Enjolras asked with a muffled voice, his back turned to Grantaire as he shut the apartment door. 

Grantaire kept his gaze down. “I think you’re smart enough to figure that out, Apollo.”

“So, you like me? Or just think I’m attractive?” Enjolras turned back to him. His fists were clenched in tight balls and he began to shuffle around for the second time that morning. 

“Both,” Grantaire answered with sincerity. He hoped he’d made the right choice.

“Oh,” Enjolras huffed out with a chuckle, “okay, um, good.” Grantaire’s gaze shot up when he noticed the golden haired man lean in closer, eyes locked on his lips. “Because I like you too, even though I’m shit at showing it.”

Grantaire swallowed. “Oh,” he echoed, enraptured by the bright blue eyes before him. “So are we gonna kiss or something?” He asked after they had been leaning against each other for several seconds.

Enjolras’ eyes battered helplessly as he glanced away from Grantaire’s lips. “I don’t know how—I mean, I’ve never really, actually kissed someone, so…” 

Grantaire pulled Enjolras towards him, breathing in his scent. “I can show you,” he whispered, a nervous tinge on his voice. When he leaned forward and their lips met, his nerves evaporated. It was long for a first kiss, not very frantic, but gentle and soft and everything Grantaire never knew he needed. They eventually untangled their limbs, both breathing significantly heavier.

“That was nice,” Enjolras said, allowing himself to smile at Grantaire.

He smiled back. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made Enjolras nervous and awkward because even though he's a great leader, Hugo makes it clear he has no experience with romantic relationships of any kind. Sorry if you felt the nervousness was out of character! As always, please leave kudos and comments! Should I write more off of this? I love feedback!


End file.
